Ring Pop
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Have you ever seen Chi Chi with a wedding ring? Well, I haven't, so it's about time she gets one! Hehe, but what will happen when it's Vegeta and Kakarot picking it out?


"Gosh Chi Chi, I can't believe your and Goku's 25th anniversary is tomorrow, it seems like just yesterday the two of you got married..." Bulma cut herself off, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I know, and Goku's still the as when I first married him, so sweet and innocent." Chi Chi also took a drink from her mug.

"So, what are you two doing for your anniversary, anything special?"

"Well I'm not sure, we usually never do anything, Goku's either dead or training, but I was hoping to since he's finally with me!"

"Have anything in mind?"

"Not really, what do you and Vegeta usually...if anything?"

Bulma held up her left hand, showing her friend a wedding ring.

"You mean Vegeta actually got you a ring?!" the woman asked, in disbelief.

The genious nodded. "Of course, but that's not what I was showing you, I was showing you that last year Vegeta got it ingraved. I thought maybe you could do that."

Leaning forward, the wife of Kakarot was able to read the words '_My Woman' _written along the gold band.

"I can't believe it, Vegeta, the heartless Saiyan who tried to blow up the earth got his wife a wedding rind, and even got it ingraved, but yet Goku never even got me a wedding ring, and we've been married a hell of a lot longer!" Chi Chi thought angrily, her grip tightening on the mug in her hand.

"Something wrong, Chi?"

"What do you think?! In all the years we've been married, Goku has yet to get me a wedding ring! Nobody but our friends even know we're married!"

Bulma nearly choked of her beverage. "What, Goku never got you a ring?!"

"No!"

"Well, then maybe that's what you two should do for your anniversary!"

"Yeah, but I can't imagine Goku trying to pick out any jewelery, especially a wedding ring!"

"I could send Vegeta with, to make sure nothing bad happens!"

"Something bad always happens when Vegeta's around!"

Bulma nodded in agreement, afterall how could she deny it. "True, but he did also pick out my ring all by himself."

"He did?"

"Yup, and I think he did a really good job!"

Just then, the men they had been talking about appeared in the middle of the living room, startling both women.

"Hey guys, have a good spar?" Bulma asked the pair.

Goku just nodded, panting to heavily to answer, as was Vegeta.

"So, who won?"

No answer came, except for Vegeta folding his arms over his chest and walking out of the room.

"I take it he lost?"

"Yeah," Kakarot responded, his breathing returning to normal. "but it was close."

Emptying the mug with a last drink Chi Chi stood up, facing her husband. "Ready to go home?"

The Saiyan nodded eargerly. "Yup, I'm really hungry!"

"I'll call you tonight, okay Bulma?"

"Sure!"

With that the Son's said their goodbyes before returning home.

It didn't take long for Chi Chi to get home and call Bulma, and make plans for them and their husbands to go to the mall tomorrow.

The blue haired human hung up the phone. "Now I just have to tell Vegeta...."

As if on que Vegeta entered the door, a towel draped around his neck.

The prince looked over at his wife, noticing that something was up by the way she was looking at him. "What do you want, woman?"

"Oh nothing..."

Vegeta snorted. "It's always 'nothing'!"

"Well nothing much, just go to the mall with Goku tomorrow..."

"The mall, with Kakarot?! There's no way in hell!"

"But he needs to pick out a wedding ring for Chi Chi, and he could really use your help!"

"Of course Kakarot needs my help, with more than just jewelery, but what's in it for me?!"

Somehow Bulma had known Vegeta was going to ask that, maybe because he says that everytime he is asked to do something, especially if it involves Kakarot!

Using her usual threats, Bulma made her answer. "If you _don't_ go you can forget about training in gravity chamber anytime soon!"

However, Vegeta was use to this threat, and knew he could get along with the chamber for a few days, weeks at most. "Hmph, I'll train outside!"

"Fine, maybe you can go without your gravity training, but what about our _special _training?"

Well, that was one threat the prince wasn't expecting, and he wasn't sure how to react. He didn't want to lose his privileges with Bulma, but he _really_ didn't want to go to some earth shopping centre with Kakarot.

"So, what will it be?" Bulma asked, smirking.

"Fine, I'll go to the damn mall!" The prince let out a growl of defeat.

"Okay, we're meeting them at the mall at noon!"

With that Vegeta stomped out of the room, wanting to train off some of his anger.

The night rolled by quickly, everyone keeping themselves busy with something or other, and before they knew it morning had arrived.

After yelling at Vegeta to get up, the prince had changed and was waiting to get todays tasks over with.

His wife walked to the door. "Ready?"

All she got in response was Vegeta's classic 'hmph'.

Bulma took that as the usual yes, so the two headed out, destination: the mall!

"Hiya Vegeta!" the earth Saiyan waved as the couple entered the building.

No reply.

"Hi Goku, Chi Chi, don't mind Vegeta, he's not in a very good mood today!"

"Is he ever?!" Kakarot's wife shot back.

Vegeta sent a glare at the woman. "Watch it, onna."

Sensing the anger between the two, Bulma decided they should get on with the shopping. "Hey, we should go..."

"Good idea, Bulma!" Chi Chi grabbed her friends arm and began walking away.

Kakarot waved as the humans got further.

"And don't let Vegeta make you do anything you don't want to!"

The shorter of the males cocked an eyebrow. "What did your woman mean by that, Kakarot?"

"I don't know....Well, shouldn't we go find a ring I can give Chi?"

"Yes, the sooner we do thet the sooner I get can out of this place!"

Our Saiyan duo entered the fourth and last jewelery shop in the complex.

"So many rings to choose from..." Kakarot said in awe, watching the diamonds sparkle through the display case.

"Have you picked one _yet_?!" Vegeta demanded, growing impatient.

"I can't decide, I've never bought a ring before. How will I know if Chi Chi will like it?"

Vegeta shrugged. "That woman is too hard to predict, most likely she'll yell, whether she likes it or not!"

"Hey you've bought Bulma a ring before, how did you pick which one?"

The prince didn't really want to tell or the trials he had to endure, so he gave the first answer that came to his mind. "I picked the one with the biggest jewel, human women are obsessed with them!"

"Okay, but which ones bigger?"

Before either of them could figure it out a sales person approached the duo. "Sir, you've been staring at the case for thirty five minutes, if you don't buy something you're going to have to leave."

"Kakarot, maybe we should take a break a think about it for a minute."

"Come to think of it, I am alittle hungry!"

"We'll come back after you eat."

Knowing how Saiyans eat, you should know the havoc they could wreak on the food court, and so they did.

With both of their stomaches full and wallets alittle emptier the pair headed back towards the jeweler.

Just as the store came into sight Kakarot caught sight of something that interested him more. "Hey Vegeta, a candy shop!"

"So, we're suppose to be buying a ring for you harpy, remember?"

"But can we please just stop here first?"

"No."

"Come on!"

The ouji rolled his eyes. "Fine, but make it fast!"

"Yay!" Kakarot yelled in joy, running to the candy store.

Vegeta followed, but at a slower pace. "Bakas, so easily amused..."

As Vegeta got to the shop entrance he saw that his rival already had a full bag of sugary snacks.

"You gonna buy anything?"

"No Kakarot, I have more important things my spend _my_ money on!"

"Okay, suit yourself!"

"Ready?"

Kakarot nodded, but as he was about to leave, something caught his eye. "That's it!"

Having completed their little mission the two men went to meet their wives, who had been waiting.

"What took you guys so long?!" Chi Chi yelled, making the Saiyan's wince from the volume.

"We had some trouble, that's all!" Kakarot quickly answered.

"Okay, well we should go, Goten's spending the night at Bulma's and it _is_ our anniversary..."

Kakarot nodded and the two vanished.

The car ride home for Bulma and Vegeta was silent, that is until the woman got curious. "What kind of ring did Goku get Chi Chi?"

The prince smirked, trying not to laugh. "One that _only_ Kakarot would buy!"

"Huh?"

Returning to the empty house, the Son's decided to exchange rings before doing anything else.

Kakarot took the small velvet box his mate had handed and opened it to reveal a simple, but elegant gold band, with the words '_You're the Best, Goku'_ written on it.

"Thanks Chi, here's yours!"

The woman thought it was alittle odd that he ring was in a plastic bag, but didn't bother, and opened to reveal... "A Ring Pop?"

The husband nodded. "Yup, I knew you would like it!"

It took alot of energy to keep Chi Chi from screaming some sense into her husband, but since it was their anniversary, decided to try a different approach. "Goku darling, do you notice anything different about our rings?"

The Saiyan thought about it for a minute before he made the realization. "Sorry, I didn't think to get it ingraved!"

With that Chi Chi fainted.

Kakarot ran to his woman's side. "Was it something I said?"

A/N: Don't ask...Me and my step brothers thought of this idea and I thought it would be amusing, so I wrote it! I don't think I did too bad of a job and I hope y'all like it! Oddly, I can imagine this happening... I might do Vegeta buying Bulma a ring, if I get bored again!

Please review, and tell what you thought of it!


End file.
